First Crush, First Kiss
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: It has Percy and Annabeth in romantic flicks... not in all chapters, but trust me, the title never lies.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed the car door shut. My arms were full of bags and suitcases. As my mom drove away down the dirt path road, I made my way up the hill that led to the camp borders. I was happy to make my way up the familiar hill. Ever since the battle ended against the Titans, I have been dieing to get back to camp. I had missed everyone and wanted to see them all again. I finally made it up over the hill and across the magic border of Thalia's tree. I saw a few familiar faces: Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Juniper, and Clarisse. But what really caught my eye was how many more demigods had arrived at camp. I ran down the hill and went to put my stuff in my cabin. It looked like my dad hadn't fallen in love with any mortals lately; my cabin was still as bare as it always is. I heard a knock at my door a few minutes later.

"Percy? Are you in there?" It was definitely a voice I knew. I opened the door and was almost immediately tackled in a bear hug.

"Annabeth…. can't….. Breath……" I choked. When she realized I was being suffocated to death, she let go of me.

"Sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever! You have with your mom for the past month! Celebrating, I suppose?" She said it so fast. I couldn't tell what she was saying. All I understood was 'Celebrating, I suppose?'

"Yeah, my mom thought that I was somehow going to get myself killed _without_ any monsters around, she thinks it dangerous just being a demigod. So she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before I got myself killed." She was listening like my story was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, cool. Well Chiron wanted me to come and got you. We are about to tell all of the new campers about EVERYTHING there is to know about Camp Half Blood. BORING! You don't know how many times I have had to give my speech about what this camp is all about. So now that you're here…." Her face turned into an evil grin. "You're going to tell them all about what **YOU** think about Camp Half Blood." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door before I had time to protest.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I know that that there weren't any real PERCEBETH moments in it…. But the next chapter is called 'A Walk on the Beach'. It is told from Annabeth's point of view. Please comment!!!!! **


	2. A Walk on the Beach

**Ok, I would like to thank all of you who added my story to your favorite list and also everyone who has been giving me positive reviews. I know that the title hasn't been what it was expected to be in the first chapter, but in this chapter (and maybe a few others…. When I get the time to write about them) you will see how Annabeth and Percy finally find a way to share their feelings for each other. I do LOVE reviews, and hope to see more in the future. So if you would like to make a suggestion about what you would like the next chapter to be about and what you want to happen in it, please send me some feedback. I do write about a lot of things, so feel free to share them with me. Thanks and enjoy this next chapter!**

**A Walk on the Beach**

Annabeth took my hand and dragged me to the Big House. There were at least 20 new demigods looking around at everything in camp from the Big House porch. They looked amazed, and I wasn't surprised. The camp had been rebuilt sense the last time I'd been here. There were new cabins and more fighting equipment, the bonfire pit had at least 10 additional benches around it, and the eating arrangements had been changed as well: they had expanded the whole thing by about 5o meters and there were 20 more tables added. When Chiron saw us coming up the hill, he split the group of demigods into 2 different groups: Chiron would lead one group, and Annabeth and I would lead the other. I heard a girl (obviously a daughter of Aphrodite) whisper to one of the other girls something about Annabeth holding my hand. She must have heard it too, because she let go of mine immediately.

We took our group to the fighting arena first, where we spied on Clarisse chopping heads of dummies like there was no tomorrow. When she heard one of the campers gasp behind me, she threw a dagger in our direction that just barely missed a Hermes kid. She stormed of immediately when she realized she missed. We also took them to the pavilion, the Strawberry Fields, and the woods. When we were finished showing them around the camp, it ended up being time for dinner. I wrote Annabeth a note telling her to meet me at the beach at 9:00 tonight.

I ran to my cabin after dinner, got into my bathing suit, and ran down to the beach. I was about 1 hour earlier than I had planned to be, but that gave me time to think about how to tell Annabeth…

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth called from the dock. She was wearing a red bathing suit (2 pieces, I might add… NOT THAT I CARE!) and at first it looked like she JUST changed, but when she came over to sit with me, she looked completely different: her hair was down past her shoulders with a little curl at the end of each piece of hair; Her cheeks were rosy and looked like she was wearing blush; her stormy grey eyes had all of the sudden stood out more, like she was wearing mascara; and it looked like her nails were shiny, like she was wearing clear nail polish. She had apparently noticed that I was drooling while I was thinking about why she would wear makeup and completely change her usual look.

"You noticed, huh? Well, one of the Aphrodite girls saw the note, and right after dinner pulled me into their cabin. I feel like I've been puked on." She laughed at her last comment.

"So you were puked on by the girls in the Aphrodite cabin?" I said, still confused.

"NO, not really I just feel like I have."

"Oh, cool. Wanna take a walk along the beach?"

"Sure." She said it like there was nothing wrong with two sixteen year olds walking down the beach… I had somehow thought differently. I started drooling again when I looked over at her and saw her hair being blow behind her because of the wind. She had looked over at me too, and saw I was drooling again. She rolled her eyes in disbelieve.

"Stop drooling, Percy." I immediately stopped and looked away as fast as I could. She laughed at how stupid I was being tonight. I could feel my cheeks redden and start to get hotter.

"Shut up…." I said under my breath. I turned around once I realized she stopped laughing. The weird thing was, I wasn't the one who turned my head, it was Annabeth. Before I could ask her why she was still holding on to my head, she leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I was melting on the spot. I closed my eyes and tried to make the kiss more passionate. I leaned in more and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in more. Then she pulled away. I was shocked at what my actions were. Then we realized how late it was. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Well, I better get going, before the Aphrodite girls start pelting me with questions… so, bye. See ya tomorrow." Then she ran off toward her cabin.

**Please reviw!**


End file.
